the_stuingtion_and_hiatt_grey_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Brian and the Eeveelution Family visit Monsters University
Brian and the Eeveelution Family visit Monsters University is an upcoming Family Guy/Eeveelution/Pixar crossover to be made by Hiatt Grey. Plot Michael "Mike" Wazowski, a young monster, aspires to become a scarer – a monster who enters the human world at night to scare children and harvest their screams for energy – after visiting Monsters Incorporated, Monstropolis' most profitable scaring company, on a school field trip. Eleven years later, Mike is a first-year scare major at Monsters University, where he meets James P. "Sulley" Sullivan. Mike studies hard, while the privileged Sulley, coming from a family of talented scarers, relies only on his natural ability and begins to falter. As the semester progresses, Mike and Sulley attempt to join a fraternity, but only Sulley is accepted into Roar Omega Roar, the most prestigious fraternity on campus. At the semester's final exam, a fight between the two causes them to accidentally open Dean Abigail Hardscrabble's cherished Scream Canister. Hardscrabble fails them both on the spot, citing Sulley's laziness and Mike's complete lack of scariness; Roar Omega Roar then expels Sulley. Wanting to prove himself, Mike enters the university's "Scare Games", and makes a wager with Hardscrabble: she will reinstate him and his team to the scare program if they win, but Mike must leave the university if they lose. He joins a fraternity of misfits named Oozma Kappa, but they are denied entry to the Games for being one team member short, so Sulley joins them, seeing the competition as his way back into the scare program. Oozma Kappa finish last in the first challenge, but are saved from elimination when another team is disqualified for cheating. Oozma Kappa improve gradually due to Mike's training and intricate knowledge of scaring, and they advance through each following challenge, finishing second to Roar Omega Roar. In the final round, they defeat Roar Omega Roar with a decisive final scare by Mike in the simulation bedroom. However, Mike soon discovers that he only won because Sulley secretly rigged the machine to give Mike a maximum score. Determined to prove that he can become a scarer, Mike breaks into the school's door-making lab. He enters a door to the human world, but finding himself at a summer camp in a cabin full of children, is forced to flee into the woods. Meanwhile, Roar Omega Roar offers to reinstate Sulley, but he declines, instead confessing to Hardscrabble that he cheated just as she is alerted to Mike's break-in. Hardscrabble forbids anyone else from going through the door, but Sulley sneaks through to rescue Mike. After reconciling, they try to return, but are unable to exit after Hardscrabble deactivates the door while waiting for the authorities to arrive. Pursued by camp rangers, Mike realizes that the only way to escape is to generate enough scream energy to power the door from their side. Working together, Sulley and Mike terrify the camp rangers and generate an overwhelming amount of scream energy, returning to the lab seconds before the device overloads and explodes in front of a surprised Hardscrabble. Mike and Sulley are expelled from the university as a result of their actions, while the other members of Oozma Kappa are accepted into the scare program for the next semester, as Hardscrabble was impressed by their performances in the Games. As Mike leaves on the bus, Sulley runs after him to raise his spirits. Hardscrabble then appears and wishes them good luck, claiming they were the first students to have surprised her. Some time later, the two find jobs at the mail room of Monsters, Inc., eventually working their way up to join the scare team. Trivia *The Griffin Family (Peter Griffin, Lois Griffin, Chris Griffin, Meg Griffin, and Stewie Griffin), Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown, Joe Swanson, the Young Six (Silverstream, Smolder, Ocellus, Sandbar, Gallus, and Yona), Terramar, Chinta, Rikki Tikki Tavi, Sapphire, Team Nelvana, Mitzi, No Feet, Tutu, Todd, Maurecia, Myron, Dana, Doug Funnie, Skeeter Valentine, Roger Smith, Bender Bending Rodríguez, Minerva Mink, Master Shake, Meatwad, Frylock, Pazu, Sheeta, the Crystal Prep Girls (Sour Sweet, Sugarcoat, Sunny Flare, Indigo Zap, and Lemon Zest), Panty, Stocking, Ami, Yumi, Wubbzy, Widget, Walden, Daizy, Gordon Quid, Waffle, Mr. Blik, Kim Possible, Rocko Rama, Heffer Wolfe, Filburt Turtle, Ren, Stimpy, the Digimon Tamers and the Digimon (Takato Matsuki, Rika Nonaka, Henry Wong, Guilmon, Terriermon, and Renamon), Calumon, Impmon, Mikey Simon, Gonard, Guano, Lily, Mitsuki, Ozu, Yes Man, the D-Team and their dinosaurs (Max Taylor, Chomp, Rex Owen, Ace, Zoe Drake and Paris), Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Wendy Marvell, Happy, and Carla guest star in this film. *''Frozen'', Bear in the Big Blue House, PB&J Otter, Kim Possible, The Legend of Tarzan, Disney's Doug, Doug's 1st Movie, and Monsters University were all made by Disney. *The storyline continues in Brian and the Eeveelution Family visit Monsters, Inc.. Scenes * Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Disney crossovers Category:Pixar crossovers Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures Series